The present invention generally relates to electromechanical switches for microelectronic devices, and more particularly to a port switch for use in hearing aids having a microphone.
State of the art hearing aids are so small that they can fit entirely within the human ear, or ear canal. These ultra-miniature hearing aids are made from even smaller components, such as a battery power supply, amplifier, microphone, receiver, and one or more electromechanical switches. In light of the size constraints, emphasis has been placed upon the miniaturization of electronics packaging for components, as well as the reduction of space requirements within the hearing aid device to accommodate such components. This trend has emphasized the importance of providing smaller-sized components and miniaturized hearing aid packages without sacrificing various features or functionality provided by these components. In particular, electromechanical switches have become extremely important to provide user control of various features and functions of the hearing aid. These switches have become difficult to incorporate in these miniature-sized devices.
The present invention is provided to solve these and other problems.
A switch that can be installed within an aperture in a housing of an electronic device without obstructing the aperture via a port through the switch. In a particular application, the switch can be utilized in connection with a port of a microphone in a hearing aid. The switch is capable of being installed within an aperture in a faceplate of a hearing aid. The switch comprises a base having an aperture therein and two base electrical contacts, and an actuator having an aperture therein and an actuator electrical contact. The actuator is adapted to cooperate with the base to permit movement of the actuator to an open switch position and a closed switch position, wherein the actuator contact makes contact with the base contacts when the actuator is in the closed switch position. The apertures of the actuator and the base provide a generally unobstructed port through the switch in communication with the port of the microphone so that the switch can be disposed over the microphone port in a faceplate of a hearing aid device instead of occupying additional area of the faceplate, thereby saving space within the hearing aid device.